


Beauty and the Beast

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Butterflies, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love Song, Love Story, Moon, Music, One Shot Collection, Poetry, Pre-Series, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, True Love, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: We know the story of how Inuyasha and Kagome fell in love. But what the true story of how Izayoi and Toga fell in love? How did this tale as old as time take place? Let's find out!
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Series: one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuyasharocks01862](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasharocks01862/gifts).



> This is my first time dipping my toes into Inuyasha. I'm only at the start of watching the third season. So I hope I did a good job despite not seeing the whole series yet! Picture by Sailormoonfangirl.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
_

* * *

Deep within the heart of the captivating woodlands laid a majestic and sprawling mansion home to the most ravishing female in all of Japan, Izayoi. Equal to her striking beauty was her purity of heart.

No one in all of Japan had a more altruistic heart or as gentle in spirit. Given that Izayoi could see past a person appearance and see who they truly were on the inside. She cared not for heritage or status. Only the beautiful soul within.

Currently, the young maiden glided throughout the estate with awe-inspiring flora underneath the pale shimmering moonlight. She felt more at peace when the moon was out.

The hour had come at last with its soft and fading light. The sun had crossed the western horizon and now bidden them goodnight. An enchanting evening to stroll the moonlight garden, seeing the softer shades that the starlight now unveiled. Everything tranquil, and the soft glow of candlelight displayed the world at its best.

* * *

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
_

* * *

Her porcelain skin shone radiantly in the pale moonlight as she made her way to where the cherry blossom had just blossomed. Izayoi possess the grace of a dancer as she seemed to glide to her destination. Reaching the grove of cherry blossom, she breathed in their delicious fragrance and sighed with ecstasy. "If there is such a thing as heaven on earth, this is where it would be."

Then, all of the sudden luminous snow-white butterflies she'd never witnessed before encircled her and beckoned her to follow. Disregarded by all, the princess slipped away from the property and deeper into the timberland. The flutter of butterflies ultimately led her to an ancient tree that someone appeared to be praying to. Closer inspection showed a grave marker at the base of the tree.

Concealing herself behind a nearby tree, she observed the back of the white-haired gentleman. She couldn't make out everything he spoke except the words "Mother, family, and hope," Not that she understood what they meant. Still, her soothing nature led to her leaving her hiding spot and approaching the mysterious young man seeking to comfort him.

He whirled around, startled by her sudden appearance, but when his gold eyes locked onto her dark-brown ones, their hearts stilled, and the world around them ceased.

* * *

Finally, the young man broke the silence by introducing himself as the Lord of the West. Izayoi instantly knew from that title she was in the company of the Great Dog Demon. Yet she felt relaxed, secure, and delighted to be in his presence. Even if she only saw his human form, she could see for herself human or demon matter not. Only the heart and soul do. Moreover, gazing longingly into his golden eyes; she knew his heart was courageous, faithful, and true. His soul was as beautiful as her own.

She introduced herself to him. They just smiled for a few moments. Then the butterflies glistened around them, drawing their attention back to the gravestone. Izayoi's enthralling eyes gazed upon the marker and examined the inscription etched elegantly into the stone. It was one of the most brilliant poems she'd ever read.

" _Silver moonlight autumn breeze cast a spell for all to see. A beautiful maiden for all to see, but she only has eyes for me. The trees bloom late this year as she sheds moonlight blue tears. Tears of pain and joy, but no one can destroy the love we feel so strongly in our hearts. Light will banish fear and push away the darkness that grows near. You are always safe when I'm here."_

* * *

"My father wrote that poem for my mother. It was his marriage vow to her," Toga revealed to the gorgeous human princess.

"Your father had a gift with words. It's beautiful and unquestionably shows how much your mother meant to him."

"Yes, they loved each other very much. Every time I think of my parents, in particular my mother, these white butterflies come out of nowhere. It's as if they're my mother's new incarnation, and she is trying to help me from beyond the grave."

"Just like the Tale of the White Butterfly. Are you familiar with that fable?"

"Yes, it was my mother's favorite tale to tell me," as they both remembered how their mothers use to tell them the tale.

* * *

" _There was once an old man named Takahama, who lived a tranquil life. Many thought it was strange that, although he had come from a distinguished family and served an apprenticeship for a powerful merchant, he chose a caretaker's profession at a cemetery and lived in a very humble house on the cemetery grounds, amid the tombs._

_Since he had never married, his sister and her son frequently came to look in on him. It was a trial for them. It was very eerie to have an uncle who lived in a cemetery; the nephew frequently tried to make excuses to avoid visiting his uncle and always suggested that they invite the uncle to visit them instead._

_One day, his sister and nephew went to see him and found him mortally ill. As old Takahama fell asleep, a little white butterfly flew around the old man's face and rested on the pillow._

_The nephew was annoyed and three times tried to shoo it away; still, the butterfly appeared determined to be near old Takahama._

_When Takahama drew his last breath, the butterfly flew out of the house. Knowing that this might be an omen, the nephew followed the butterfly, which flew to the grave of a young woman named Akiko and then disappeared. The grave of Akiko was old and covered with moss. This Akiko had died some sixty years earlier, but there were still fresh, recently watered flowers by the grave._

_Seldom does one see such things on an old tomb?_

_The nephew came back and told his mother what had happened. The mother closed her eyes and smiled knowingly. "What was the name of the grave?" she asked. When the son said, "Akiko, she told this story._

_"Many years ago, old Takahama was hopelessly in love with a beautiful girl named Akiko, and they became engaged, but she died before the wedding day. Takahama could not bear to be separated from her and left his promising career to always be near her._

_Takahama would tend to her grave. In the spring, summer, and autumn, he always brought fresh flowers; in winter, he placed evergreen boughs on her tomb. This must be the first day that he has missed tending to her tomb in over sixty years! That little butterfly was her soul. She probably was concerned when Takahama didn't show up today and decided that she should look in on him. And she didn't leave until his soul left to be with her."_

* * *

"The crux of this story is selfless love is stronger than death. Love defines Takahama in death as in life. Takahama chooses love over wealth and power, but it is a selfless love, not lust. As he is faithful to Akiko in life, so she is faithful to him in death," Toga explained the point of the story.

Whenever his mother told him a tale before bed, she made sure her son understood the moral behind them. It appeared that Izayoi had learned the same message from the tale.

* * *

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
A song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
_

* * *

And so began the moonlight courtship between the Lord of the West and his princess. Every night they sneak out to meet each other. Reveling in the enchanting magic of the night. With every hour that passed, they only fell more helplessly, hopelessly, and breathlessly in love.

They eventually wedded under the sacred tree on the night of a full moon. Nothing would ever break their bond. They didn't know what the future held for either of them. But they knew one thing was forever true. Their love would withstand anything in life and live on after death. For nothing could break them apart. Not words or swords, for now, they're one now and forever.

* * *

_Tale as old as time_  
A song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

_Beauty and the beast_


End file.
